contigo estare
by moly de son
Summary: estaban por fin en el ultimo año de secundaria, los amigos habian seguido su camino, pero una pregunta puede cambiar el panorama para el delantero estrella del Raimon (Go) que pasaria si esa pregunta le deja el corazon abierto y una bella joven de pelo azul que esta a su lado puede cerrarlo TsuXAoi
1. Chapter 1

Holitas. Saben, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics así que no sean tan duros

nota:a mi no me pertenecen los personajes le pertenecen a level-5

Esto pasaría en el último año de secundaria de Tenma, Aoi, Tsurugi, shishuke, kariya y kageyama los demás se habían graduado, el Holy Road; era un fiesta, no un futbol arreglado, podían competir sin ningún remordimiento, así que empieza un nuevo torneo.

Cap. 1:

Era un día nublado, aun era verano, se había acabado el torneo FFI V2, habían ganado, la tierra se había salvado, pero chicos del Raimon ya no eran los mismos Shindou, Akane y Kirino habían ido a la preparatoria en el área 4 o sea artes (XD claro que Akane tenía que seguir al ex capitán) kurumada, Amagi y kurama tenían su futuro en leyes así que se fueron al área 3 , Sangoku, Hamano y Hayami preferirían el área 2; medicina (quien lo diría) y los mataditos Aoyama, Ichino, Nishiki y Midori al área 1, Matemáticas. Cada área tenía su propio plantel así que ya no se iban a ver con tanta frecuencia, solo disfrutaban de breves encuentros deportivos que hacían que su amistad fuera más fuerte, a pesar de ya no verse mucho.

Que te ocurre Tenma? Estas muy pensativo, no has dicho nada

Una sola oración había logrado sacar de trance al capitán, eso era cierto él no había estado bien, desde la mañana que se sentía raro, era como una angustia, pero no sabía el origen.

Nada Aoi, solo estoy nervioso, el anterior año, Shindou-san hizo las pruebas para entrar al equipo y hoy tengo que ser yo quien las haga

Hablar con ella era sencillo, la conocía desde hacia tiempo, era como un libro abierto del que se podía leer con facilidad

Vamos, me estás diciendo que el capitán de Raimon, no es capaz de ver el potencial de cada jugador

Buen punto, hacia 2 años que él era el capitán, aunque Shindou estuviera físicamente recuperado nunca más le devolvió el gafete, ni cuando Kurama le dijo que no lo veía como capitán. aquellas inseguridades las había podido vencer gracias al mix max con el rey Arturo, pero ahora simplemente había entrado en pánico

No….no es eso. - Dijo moviendo las manos de un lado hacia otro en señal negativas, mientras que un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- Es solo que no creo que podamos reemplazar a los anteriores amigos.-habiendo terminado de decirlo agacho su rostro en señal de tristeza

Vamos Tenma, no los estas remplazando simplemente ellos ya no están, ahora necesitamos de mas amigos que nos ayuden a lograr el campeonato por tercera vez consecutiva, la final del año pasado contra Taiyou fue impactante y ahora que está completamente sano dará más pelea.

El torneo anterior fue una secuela del FFI V2 así que sacaron lo mejor de sí, pero los elegidos simplemente eran novatos, ni siquiera habían podido jugar, pero después de todo, lograron amar al futbol, así que todos sin excepción habían sacado el alma que tenían dormida incluso quienes pensaron que no la tenían, era el caso de shinsuke, había sido una experiencia literalmente fuera de este mundo

¿Te acuerdas de cuando regresamos?

Si Aio, Goengi-san nos recibió junto al entrenador Endo y Kido-san, toda la federación de futbol estaba agradecida, la luna se veía inmensa, yo simplemente era feliz, el futbol sonreía.

También fue cuando Shindou y los demás se despidieron iba a ser su graduación, a la que por cierto nos invitaron

Es cierto¡ ¿cuándo es?

Mañana,

Ahhh¡

No es verdad? Lo olvidaste?

No era mi intención, solo estaba ocupado, pero bueno será genial, ver a los amigos una vez mas

No tenía más que decir, olvidar la graduación con sus amigos, vaya, después de todo no podría ser peor, los seis muchachos habían quedado de ir juntos, no se sentían bien llegando en parejas, y más considerando que Aoi era la única mujer, punto de reunión, la casa de la chica de pelo azul

Voy a llegar tarde¡

Solo un golpe antes de caer sobre su trasero había interrumpido su carrera por tratar de llegar temprano aparentemente

Capitán ¡perdón , oiga yo no fui el que empujo usted llego por atrás .

Una mano le fue extendida para que se pusiera de pie

Ay, vaya Kariya si que estas fuerte jijiji,

Una sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar el momento que de por si era extraño. El joven capitán se había puesto de pie y su traje afortunadamente negro no sufrió más que un leve grosor de polvo que fue discretamente retirado con un manoteo del joven.

Creo que ya estamos retrasados, si que se va a molestar Aoi

Por fin llegaron a su lugar de encuentro, la calle Baker Street 221B Hikaru y shishuke estaban listos y parecían ver el reloj, para la mala suerte de los dos que acaban de llegar, los cuatro jóvenes se veían muy bien, con smoking, de colores fríos y camisas haciendo el juego, pero notaron que aun faltaban 2 integrantes del grupo

Un ligero movimiento de la manija de la puerta no sorprendió a los jóvenes tanto sino lo que vieron después de eso, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la chica había salido con un hermoso vestido entallado negro, el cabello recogido de manera elegante hizo que los jóvenes tuvieran que aflojarse el cuello de la camisa.

te ves preciosa Aoi

Los cuatro jóvenes voltearon y vieron salir de una limosina a un perfectamente arreglado Tsurugi, su atuendo era muy sencillo pero él había preferido el color blanco, el traje le quedaba a la perfección y se había quedado boquiabierto cuando vio a la joven salir, que ni siquiera se había percatado que sus compañeros estaban ahí, escuchándolo

Un ligero rubor se pinto en el rostro de la bella chica

gracias Tsurugi-kun tu también te ves bien, bueno a decir verdad todo se ven muy guapos

El joven de pelo en punta se había percatado que su comentario había sido escuchado por los demás y también se ruborizo, a lo cual la chica sonrió, falto decir que se había detenido el tiempo cuando un comentario hizo bajar del cielo azul al apuesto delantero

oye Tsurugi, de donde conseguiste esto?

La verdad Shinshuke, Goengi-san quiso que llegáramos en esto, así que fui por ella, pero creo que deberíamos irnos ya es tarde

Todos asintieron y la primera en entrar al vehículo fue la bella chica seguida por el resto de varones que esta demás decir se peleaba por estar a su lado, pero irónicamente se coloco justo al lado de un asiento que tenia una bufanda de color negro perteneciente al delantero estrella.

Tenma únicamente pudo decir que estaban listos, cuando se puso en marcha el carro y un leve gesto indico que no estaba contento con su posición el el carro, al haber quedado enfrente de su amiga y peor aun que al lado de ella estuviera un joven que no se cansaba de verla.

Bueno por fin el primer capítulo, espero que no lancen jitomatazos (correré a traer un escudo que no tengo la menor idea de donde lo deje)

Una vez protegida( por si las dudas traigo también casco y protección de futbol americano )

Moly: esto apenas empieza jajajaja

Tenma: estas enferma? Creo que no te deberían dejar que escribas mucho le pones irreconocible

Moly: calla pequeño saltamontes, veras que no tiene nada de malo hacer travesuras en nombre del amor, amor, amor…

Tenma: deja de bailar y mejor ponte a escribir


	2. Chapter 2

Holitas, voy a empezar por dar algunas aclaraciones, a algunas personas no les agrada la idea de la pareja de Tsurugi y Aoi pero creí que sería diferente, a partir de aquí el texto marcado entre comillas será lo que dicen los personajes, lo que este _cursiva serán pensamientos_. Lo que **esté en negrita será narración,** y cuando haya flash back será indicado tanto el inicio como el fin.

Nota: a mí no me pertenece Inazuma eleven le pertenece a Level-5 (yo habría hecho muchas modificaciones)

Capitulo 2:

**El transcurso hacia el evento fue traumáticamente lento, **(si hay tráfico, como en la ciudad de México, en el centro, en diciembre, llegan al evento al otro día**) la mayoría de los jóvenes, tenía su propio tema de conversación, Kariya había abierto el quemacocos y creyéndose la estrella más taquillera de Hollywood se asomaba y saludaba a cuanta gente pasaba por ahí.**

"hola¡, soy importante, viajo en una limosina"

"pensé que este evento no podría ser mas traumático, y veo que me he equivocado"** el trauma que tenis Hikaru tenía que ser tratado por el mejor sicólogo del país, pero con todo el rubor cubriendo su cara decidió a asomarse**

"vaya, veo porque te gusta asomarte, se siente el aire fresco, chicos, deberían intentarlo", _quizás asi no se sienta el ambiente tan incomodo como el que se respira adentro de la limo._

"veo que nunca se habían subido a una limosina" **dijo un molesto Tsusugi, con los ojos cerrados, ya se había cansado de ver la cara de molestia del capitán, por haberse sentado con Aoi** _no tengo la culpa de que se hubiera sentado al lado del lugar que yo previamente había elegido, tenía sus ventajas el hecho de ir por el auto a la mansión del presidente de la federación de futbol japonés, aunque si soy sincero me siento cómodo, ese olor es…. Tan agradable._

"Se supone que esta noche seria divertida, no tienes porque estar molesto"

"ehhh?," **un solo comentario de su acompañante saco de concentración al delantero estrella y abrió los ojos como platos, la chica parecía reírse de las ocurrencias de los dos asomados por el quemacocos "** yo no estoy molesto, Aoi, solo que me parece muy infantil, de su parte" **dicho esto se volvió a acomodar y cerró los ojos nuevamente. ¿**_Porque será que me interesa____lo que crea Ella? Eso si es raro _

"llegamos, es la casa de shindou-san" **el grito de shinsuke pareció sacar a todos de su letargo en el que estaban, incluso el capitán se veía más relajado.**

**La mayoría de chicos estaba ahí, era una reunión muy especial y ya que el ex-capitán se había graduado con honores, sus padres habían accedido a que la fiesta de graduación se ejecutara en el patio de su mansión, así que sería toda formalidad; hasta que llegaron los más jóvenes.**

"hola, Shindou-san, felicidades por su graduación, y gracias por habernos invitado" **Tenma quería parecer diplomático en un momento como este, y con su sonrisa de bobo lo logro**

"qué bueno que están todos aquí, veo que se vistieron de gala, pero adelante, el entrenador Endo, Goenji-san Y Kido-san ya llegaron, además también vinieron los famosos Eleven Earth "**Shindou era un excelente anfitrión, había pensado en todo y como era hijo único, sus padres no se limitaron a una cena especial, había bastantes mesas, sirvientes y demás cosas de personas ricas.**

**La comida estaba súper, todos platicaban de sus metas a nivel profesional, los más jóvenes se integraron de lleno al ambiente, hasta que se apagaron las luces para pasar el baile….**

"creo que como anfitrión, y graduado tendrás que iniciar el baile" Kirino, había sugerido sin dejar de voltear la vista a una chica con un precioso vestido rosa.

"¿porque yo?, además creo que será mejor que te adelantes o te vas a quedar sin sacar a bailar a Lia" ** shindou-san había sentido un leve sonrojo cuando la chica con una cámara es sus manos le tomaba fotos, pero un golpe en la nuca proveniente de su amigo con pelo rosa le devolvió a la realidad.**

"bueno creo que tienes razón, pero tú debes iniciar el baile"

**El maestro en el piano se acerco a una bella joven con vestido rosa que súbitamente cambio de color al ver que su amado se acercaba, muy discretamente se arreglo el vestido, y pareció como si no lo hubiese visto**

"hola, Akane, me preguntaba si tu….. ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?"

"Shindou- san, claro"

**Después del decoroso baile que tuvieron el par de jóvenes, gran parte de los amigos salieron a bailar, se notaba que solo esperaban a que alguien se animara, porque en cuanto salieron los primeros, la pista de baile se convirtió en un hervidero de gente, las parejas eran muy variadas, el entrenador Endo saco a bailar obviamente a su esposa Natsumi, que siguiendo con su estatus social, era por mucha ventaja, la mejor vestida de la noche, el presidente de la asociación de futbol bailaba con una sonrojada Aki, que no dejaba de musitar cosas al oído del joven con pelo rubio, ellos si estaban disfrutando la velada, una pareja curiosa era la que formaban Kusaka y Morimura, quienes por su altura se veían sumamente graciosos, Kirino había sacado a bailar a una amiga que tenía en común con el ex-capitan , Lia, una pelilia muy bonita, tenía unos anteojos que al joven de coletas le recordaba a una chica que vivió hacia varios siglos antes. La propiedad de Kido fue por mucho de protector, había sacado a bailar a su hermana (y dudo mucho que deje que alguien más lo haga) pero se notaba la inocencia en los ojos de Haruna, porque ella disfrutaba de bailar con su encantador hermano, Midori se caía de risa o de vergüenza (nadie sabría lo que pasaba, por su claro estado de ánimo ) cuando Nishiki, la saco a bailar, ella pensó que sería divertido, pero no se imagino que el muchacho de cola de caballo poco sabia(si es que nada) que bailar no era hacer movimientos ridículos.**

**Varias cosas hacían la velada inolvidable en la memoria de los jóvenes, para Endo era reunirse con sus anteriores amigos, la vaga idea de separarse, no era cercana al hombre, siempre había procurado saber de todos, incluso quienes se hallaban lejos como Tsunami y Tachimukai, quienes se hallaban cerca como Hiroto, Kazemaru y Fubuki sabían que el capitán apreciaba mucho su amistad, eran amigos eternos. Pero los chicos más jóvenes eran los dueños de la noche, habían pasado por mucho; desde salvar al futbol de ser un juego arreglado (quien diría que los mayores harían su parte al regresar y conseguir librarse de esa yugo maligno) pasar por saltos en el tiempo para erradicar un futuro sin futbol,(obviamente de nuevo ayudados por los mayores) hasta viajar más allá del sistema solar para no perder su planeta y por ende su futbol (quien lo diría que aquí ayudara poco) la verdad eran extraordinarios, pero en la mente del delantero del Raimon Go , solo estaba una pregunta, que formulada por una reina de un planeta lejano le había hecho sacar sentimientos que ni el sabia que se encontraban dentro de su corazón **

**Flashback**

"no entiendo que es lo que pretendes al secuestrarme, supongo que quieres ganar"

"no mal interpretes mis acciones, Tsurugi- kun se de antemano que la tierra perderá, pero te han traído para otra cosa, pero entes de continuar déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Lalaya Obies, soy la reina del planeta Faram Orbies, lugar donde te encuentras"

"Vaya, es el planeta que será destruido por el hoyo negro ¿cierto?"

"así es, pero como vamos a trasladarnos a los demás planetas creo que no habrá problemas, pero regresando al porque estás aquí, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¿Qué?"

**Fin Flashback**

**Era obvio la respuesta, pero lo que paso por la cabeza del delantero era solo un , uno que sin lugar a dudas era por mucho el más bonito que había visto, el de una peliazul, que en aquel momento bailaba con el capitán**

"¿porque ella?"

Moly: bueno aquí les traigo el cap. 2, (ops Perdón por la tardanza) creo que en el primer capítulo no me presente, pero yo soy la autora de la historia y a mi lado están unos jóvenes que aun no se han presentado, ¡chicos digan hola¡

Tenma: valla, creo que eso debiste de hacer en el primer capítulo.

Tsurugi: crees que voy a hacer algo para complacerte, después de tus intenciones en la historia

Moly: hay pequeño saltamontes, y eso que no sabes que seguirá después

Tenma: después no llores cuando alguien te secuestre

Moly: bueno, pero si me secuestra ya saben quien, eso no sería secuestro jijiji

Tsurugi: no tengo la menor idea porque estoy aquí pero, mejor termina y ponte a hacer lo que regularmente haces… nada ¡

Moly: en verdad eres malo, pero en fin hasta el próximo cap. SAYONARA¡


	3. Chapter 3

Holitas, espero que les este gustando la historia, les traigo el capitulo 3

Nota: los personajes son de Level – 5, la historia a mí me pertenece

Xxxxxx

Cap. 2

"¿en qué piensas?"

**El entrenador Endo, había visto la actitud del delantero y decidió acercarse, pero cuando el menor volteo a ver quien lo estaba cuestionando, era visible que se encontraba todavía en el trance por el recuerdo, que no sabía que significaba, era obvio que la chica siempre había estado ahí pero por mas que no lo quisiera aceptar, no era por él.**

**Tsurugi sabía que ella y Tenma se conocían desde pequeños y que incluso él la había salvado de un perro que intento agredirla, entre ellos había una amistad que se notaba a distancia pero para el joven rompe redes era algo difícil de pasar, puesto que desde que la reina Lalaya le había sugerido casarse con ella, el simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ella.**

"creo que no soy muy sociable, estoy mas cómodo en una cancha de futbol que en este absurdo baile"

"vaya pensé que solo era yo quien estaba incomodo, pero mira"** el entrenador saco de una pequeña maleta escondida por debajo de una mesa un balón de futbol **"¿quieres que vallamos a jugar al patio trasero? Temo que si sigo aquí voy a morir asfixiado"** la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del capitán de la selección mayor japonesa era sincera, el tenía que salir de ahí, y por mas que se resistiera, no quería ver a la chica que había inundado sus pensamientos en brazos de otro, simplemente era devastador. Así que asintió y se marcho detrás del entrenador quien se había aflojado la corbata y sacado el saco, el menor le siguió y pronto el ruido de baile quedo atrás**

"mira, creo que Shindou-san entrena aquí**" el entrenador Endo señalo una parte del patio que había sido claramente remodelado como una pequeña cancha de futbol**

"supongo que será un duelo de delantero a portero"

"claro, veamos que tal es la fuerza del delantero estrella"

**La verdad era un duelo interesante, Tsurugi estaba frustrado y lo reflejaba con potentes tiros que el mayor solo recibía, con gusto, y sin mucho esfuerzo, pero sintió que era demasiada potencia y sentimiento, cuando sintió que mandaba otro tiro, este si lo tuvo que dejar pasar, era obvio que su joven compañero de entrenamiento tenía un gran problema**

"oye Tsurugi,¿ sabes que cada uno de nosotros cuando patea un balón, transmite un sentimiento? "

"¿Qué?"

"si, mira hace unos años, cuando nos enfrentábamos contra Hiroto, había una técnica en la libreta de mi abuelo, creo que ya la conoces, pero esa técnica especial, era que cuando todos se conectaban saldría un súper tiro, yo pensé que era por el sentimiento de querer ganar, pero no fue así, cuando me di cuenta, era el balón quien cargaba con toda esa energía positiva, gracias a eso resulto una técnica especial llamada la tierra, la hice junto a los 11 amigos que jugaban conmigo, a mi lado, pero no solo eso, sino también con los demás amigos que a lo largo del viaje fuimos haciendo, toda esa energía se había concentrado en una misma y había resultado en un tiro capaz de derrotar a enemigos poderosos, y no solo eso, sino que aprendieron a que la amistad puede lograr derribar enorme tensiones, gracias a eso junto a Goengi y Fubuki fui capaz de ver el potencial que teníamos"

"había escuchado de eso por mi hermano"

"veo que tu transmites un tanto de sentimiento de frustración, pero no es por tus capacidades sino por algo que te agobia, tu corazón esta agitado, se que eres fuerte, de lo contrario Goengi no te hubiese mandado a Raimon por primera vez, cuando era el Seitei, para ver si alguien era capaz de liderar la revolución en pro del futbol"

"ja, y yo que creí que lo que quería era aplacar al plantel que era más fuerte, ahora que recuerdo, ni shindou era capaz de detenerme"

"vamos eso no es cierto, todos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se negara a jugar un futbol arreglado, tú estabas en un serio aprieto al no poder hacer nada para que tu hermano se curara, Fuyupe nos comento que diario ibas a verlo y que eso hacía que ya no entrenaras lo suficiente para volverte aun más fuerte, cuando conocimos a Tenma, sabíamos que iba ser capaz de cambiar a todos, por eso decidí unirme al Raimon pero como entrenador"

"después de todo también, amo el futbol**" en la mente del delantero surgieron varias escenas de las aventuras que previamente habían experimentado al lado de los amigos cuando se enfrentaron vs dragón link, las interrupciones temporales de Fey, el FFV2, el Galaxy….. Todo tenía sentido, era obvio, había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos y poco a poco su soledad había sido cambiada a estar siempre con ellos, cuando había sido raptado por Lalaya, siempre estuvo acompañado, pero aun así los extrañaba, el sentido del deber lo hizo enfrentarse contra su anterior equipo, con algunas dudas pero intentaba hacerlo por las mejores intenciones, los chicos lo habían perdonado, aun así se sentía en deuda hacia algo ….. O alguien **

**Si el entrenador hubiese sido más obvio al dejar el saco y la corbata echas bolita junto al bolso de su esposa, nadie hubiese sabido donde se metieron, pero una molesta esposa sabia donde encontrar a aquel sujeto, Natsumi recorrió toda la pista de baile como una furia dejando boquiabiertos a los demás, volteando a ver por una ventana que daba hacia el patio del joven pianista **

"**¿Qué pasa Natsumi?" el defensa del Japón mayor saco de sus pensamientos a la esposa molesta**

"**nada Kazemaru, la verdad no sé que estoy pensando, se que él no se puede apartar tanto tiempo de la cancha y ahora que lo veo, así se ve muy feliz" dicho esto todos miraron por la ventana que estaba de frente.**

**La imagen era la de un chico haciendo un potente disparo y un portero atrapando el balón con mucha felicidad en el rostro. En el campo Tsurugi, había pensado en sus sentimientos pero sabía que si seguía así no podría jugar sin remordimientos en un partido y no se había puesto a pensar en que el torneo, su último torneo como jugador de Raimon estaba por comenzar y que todos habían de fijar su meta en algo más lejos que el futbol estudiantil, eso lo hacía querer superarse y si todo el universo conspiraba tal vez, de alguna manera ella, ella estaría junto a él.**

**Los dos jugadores no se dieron cuenta que todos los demás habían llegado a verlos jugar, Goengi, Kido Kazamaru se habían despojado de sus sacos y corbatas. Endo al percatarse de aquello sonrió y lanzo el balón preparándose para detener un disparo del goleador, la graduación de los chicos de repente se convirtió en un partido de futbol, Tenma, quien había llegado también, volteo a ver a su amigo y con simplemente una mirada sabían que el partido de graduación de los sempai´s era un juego que no tenían planeado perder. **

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Tsurugi: no te quedo muy cursi este capítulo?**

**Tenma: si creo que te pasaste de la raya, jeje**

**Moly: pero qué diantres están diciendo, ¿a poco no te gusta que mostremos tus sentimientos?**

**Tsurugi: (sonrojado) ¡ la verdad no ¡! Eso no va con mi personalidad **

**Moly: pues te amuelas, no va a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, y espérate porque aun no has visto nada jeje**

**Tenma: ops, donde nos venimos a meter (con cara de preocupación)**

**Tsurugi: espero que su locura solo sea temporal.**


End file.
